Scott Henderson
Scott Henderson (born August 26, 1954) is a jazz fusion and blues guitarist best known for his work with the band Tribal Tech. video:Scott Henderson - Rituals Born in West Palm Beach, Florida, Scott Henderson began playing guitar at an early age. His formative musical years were spent listening to rock, blues, funk, and soul, while his interest in jazz developed later on, thanks to the music of John Coltrane, Miles Davis, and others. He still professes to being a blues player at heart. After graduating from Florida Atlantic University, Henderson moved to Los Angeles and began his career in earnest, playing rock with Twilight, a four-piece cover band that included Alice Long on bass and vocals. Soon, Henderson was recording with violinist Jean-Luc Ponty, bassist Jeff Berlin and "Players", and Weather Report's Joe Zawinul. Henderson first began receiving serious attention as the original guitarist for the Chick Corea Elektric Band. But he stayed only six months with Corea and left after a disagreement. Tribal Tech Henderson formed Tribal Tech with bass player Gary Willis in 1984. Under the direction of Henderson and Willis, Tribal Tech became one of the most highly-regarded fusion bands of the 1990s. He toured and recorded with the band up until their dissolution following the 2000 album Rocket Science, and during that time brought himself to the forefront of modern jazz/fusion guitar playing. In 1991 he was named '#1 Jazz Guitarist' by Guitar World magazine, and in January 1992 he was voted best jazz guitarist in Guitar Player magazine's Annual Reader's Poll. Recent recordings Henderson has more recently moved back to his blues roots, releasing the blues album Dog Party in 1994, and Tore Down House (1997). He recorded Well To The Bone (2003) with bass player, John Humphrey, and Kirk Covington on drums. His latest solo release Scott Henderson Live (2005) follows in this vein, and his work has also moved into funk/jazz fusion. He has repeatedly stated that he is enjoying playing in bands which do not have keyboard players, as it allows him to branch out more and properly explore the guitar's full potential as an instrument. Henderson is also a member of the fusion supergroup Vital Tech Tones with Victor Wooten and Steve Smith, which has released two CDs as of 2006. Henderson has appeared as a guest artist on a number of recordings including Scott Kinsey's 2006 CD Kinesthetics, Amber Whitlock's The Colours Of Life, and Rob Whitlock's Sketchin' and Sketchin' 2. Tribal Tech released its first album in over a decade with 2011's 'X'. Henderson teaches at the Guitar Institute of Technology, which is part of the Musicians Institute in Hollywood, California. He has released two instructional guitar videos. Discography With Tribal Tech: *''Spears'' (1985) *''Dr. Hee'' (1987) *''Nomad'' (1990) *''Tribal Tech'' (1991) *''Illicit'' (1992) *''Face First'' (1993) *''Reality Check'' (1995) *''Thick'' (1999) *''Rocket Science'' (2000) *''X'' (2011) With Vital Tech Tones (Henderson, Victor Wooten and Steve Smith): *''Vital Tech Tones'' (1998) *''VTT2'' (2000) Solo: *''Dog Party'' (1994) *''Tore Down House'' (1997) *''Well to the Bone'' (2002) *''Live!'' (2005) Compilations: *''Tribal Tech: Primal Tracks'' (1994) *''Solo Albums: Collection'' (2007) Other: *''Fables'' (Jean-Luc Ponty - 1985) *''Champion'' (Jeff Berlin - 1985) *''The Chick Corea Elektric Band'' (Chick Corea Elektric Band - 1986) *''Players'' (1987, Jeff Berlin with T Lavitz and Steve Smith) *''The Immigrants'' (Zawinul Syndicate - 1988) *''Black Water'' (Zawinul Syndicate - 1989) *''Forbidden Zone'' (Tom Coster - 1994) *''Just Add Water'' - Virgil Donati, (1997) *''Crossroads'' (Jeff Berlin - 1999) *''Manic Voodoo Lady'' (Elvis Schoenberg and the Orchestre Surreal—2009) *''Stories by the Bridge'' (Alberto Milani - 2011) Multimedia * January 2006 Interview with Scott Kinsey and Scott Henderson for KCLA-FM's Meta Currents * [http://georgegraham.com/audio/hendrsn3.ram George Graham reviews Well To The Bone - WVIA-FM, Scranton/Wilkes-Barre, PA] External links *Scott Henderson's website * 2005 Scott Henderson Interview *1999 Scott Henderson Interview *European Jazz Network *Scott Henderson Blues Band in concert 04-04-07, Utrecht (Holland) Category:Guitarists